ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Up Call to Action
}} Haley and Celia plan their next move while a spectral Roy watches helplessly. Celia helps Haley makes an important realization. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Isamu ◀ ▶ * A Duergar Arms Dealer * A Troglodyte Henchman Transcript Celia looks in on a sleeping Haley. Celia: Haley? Celia: Haley, wake up. Roy: Good luck. I've been trying to wake her up for five hours. So much for hearing ghosts in your sleep. Haley: Whuh? Celia? What is it? Are we under attack? Celia: No, no, nothing like that. Haley: Is something else wrong that would justify waking me up after a long day of fighting that has left me tired, sore, and—most importantly at this moment—grumpy? Celia: Everything's fine. These clothes you loaned me are great, even if they are little roomy in the hips. Celia: Actually, a LOT roomy in the hips... I had to pin the waist. Haley: You are not succeeding at making me LESS grumpy. Celia: Sorry. It's just that it's sunrise—I think, it's tough to tell with the purple sky—and I figured we should get an early start. Haley: I am getting an early start. I'm getting an early start on sleeping until midday. Haley: I suggest that you go back to bed and try to catch up. Celia: Come on, Haley! Rise and shine! We have a lot to do today! Get up! Celia pulls off Haley's blanket. Haley: HEY! Haley: What are you babbling about? What do we have to do today? Celia: Today is the day you leave the city with me and we start looking for Durkon, Elan and Vaarsuvius. Haley: What? Today?? Roy: Yes! I knew someone had my best interests at heart! Celia: I didn't sleep much... I was thinking about everything you told me. And I came to a conclusion: Celia: After three and a half months, it's not reasonable to think they are going to come back here on their own. Celia: They've obviously run into some sort of problem. What if THEY need US to come and rescue them? Haley: Do you think I haven't though of that? But what if we leave, and they come back tomorrow? Celia: We leave a message with your Resistance buddies. I'm sure they'll hear about it if any of Hinjo's fleet returns. Haley: OK, well... where do we start? They could be anywhere in the world by now. Should we just wander around until we bump into them? Celia: Of course not. We head to the biggest city and find a spellcaster we can hire. Celia: Greysky City is north, just past the mountains, and if that fails, we could head all the way up to Cliffport. Haley: Uh, yeah, Cliffport sounds better to me. Roy: Yes! Go to Cliffport! Go get Julia, I'm sure she'll be able to see me! Flashback to Haley and Isamu buying black market weapons from a duergar with a troglodyte bodyguard. Haley (inset): But it doesn't matter, because I don't have the kind of money needed. Not anymore... Duergar: The DMG prices don't take into account the additional expenses I incurred smuggling these weapons past the hobgoblins. Haley: 5000 gp for a dozen +1 flaming arrows?!? Duergar: I incurred significant expenses. Celia: So? You're an adventurer. Roam around the countryside a bit and I'm sure some treasure-laden monsters will throw themselves in front of your weapons. Celia: Now come on, stop making excuses and start getting ready. Haley: No, Celia. I don't think this is a good idea. Celia: You don't? OK, well, let me break it down for you this way: Celia: I'm leaving this city, and I'm taking Roy with me when I do. Roy: Ooooo, boy. Celia: And from what you told me about that curse thingamajobber, that means Belkar will need to follow. Celia: Though I doubt he'll complain, since it means he gets to leave the confines of the city. Celia: Now I freely admit that if you want to physically restrain me, you'll probably succeed. I don't have all that fancy combat training you PC types have. Celia: But that's pretty much the only way you're keeping me here, so you might as well join me. Haley: I'm surprised at you, Celia. You really want to be like that? Celia: Not really, no. But as I see it, I'm the only one around here who doesn't consider you their fearless leader. That means it's up to me to set you straight. Haley: ...OK, then. You win. You've mad a convincing argument for leaving. Celia: Don't feel bad, I do have a perfect record at trial. Haley: You've only tried one case. Celia: 1-0 is still a perfect record. 'Haley: It's just... part of me is worried that if I do figure out a way to track Elan down, I'm just going to find out that he's been dead this whole time... Celia: Maybe we'll get lucky and we can swing a twofer on dead boyfriend resurrections. Haley: CELIA! Celia: What? I need to accept that Roy's dead, but you get to be neurotic over Elan? I don't think so. Suck it up and go find the boy. Roy: Damn... Haley: ... Haley: You know, I never noticed how annoying you were before. Celia: That's only because you're not accustomed to being proven wrong so often in such a short period of time. Celia: Don't worry, though. You'll get used to it. Celia: And just think, this way, you'll finally get outside the range of that irritating Cloister spell, so eventually people will be able to scry on you again without being blocked. Celia: I mean, it'll be SO much easier for Vaarsuvius to find you once that wears off. Roy: Connecting the dots in 3...2...1... Haley: BLOCKED?!? Haley: You mean I've been waiting for them to use magic to find me this whole time, and that magic has been BLOCKED?!? Celia: You didn't know? You couldn't sense the presence of an abjuration by the way your teeth tingle? Celia: Do I need to tell you where the door is, too? What kind of lame subpar senses are you people using, anyway? Haley: The kind that are really good at lining up this boot with your bony fairy butt. Haley: Wanna see? D&D Context * Cloister is a fictional epic level spell invented by Dorukan and imbued in his headband in order to protect the gate in the Dungeon of Dorukan (an act depicted in the next comic) which was used by Xykon in #484 to shield Azure City from scrying. * The Dungeon Master's Guide (DMG) has a list of suggested prices for equipment. The suggested price for +1 flaming arrows is 160 gp/arrow, whereas Haley is forced to pay 416.67 gp/arrow, a significant but not unreasonable markup, considering. * PCs traveling cross-country are subject to wandering monster encounters, which Celia suggests could be a source of income, since most monsters have some type of treasure. Trivia * Isamu is buying the sap that Haley takes from his corpse in order to knock out Ho Thanh in #521 * Haley is buying the +1 Flaming Arrows she used in #517 and #518. * Mr. Jones also has a perfect trial record, but only because he pawns his losses off on Phil Rodriguez. External Links * 531}} View the comic * 72944}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance